High power solid-state lasers are used in various industrial and other applications. In some applications, solid-state lasers are pumped by other solid-state laser sources such as laser diodes. Some solid-state lasers are pumped by several laser diodes that are coordinated to properly pump the solid-state laser. Conventional means of controlling the pumping laser diodes can pose challenges in maintaining high efficiency and reliability.